


The (Kinda) Next Generation

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [15]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Champions (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awesome Carol Danvers, Crime Fighting, F/M, Gen, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Spider-Man References, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Spider-Man and Captain Marvel meet the latest hero team. It goes pretty well all things considered.And then they discover Peter teaches half of them in school.So maybe it doesn't go that well...





	The (Kinda) Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, I've finally released something new!   
And yeah, I now it's only been like three days, but I kept procrastinating so this took a little bit.  
This story has our two heroes meeting the Champions (my own version FYI), a junior superhero team, similar to the Young Avengers if you know them and not the Champions. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

**Avengers Tower...**

"Are you sure you're not trying to tell me something?"

"Peter, being happy does not mean I am dying."

"Are you sure? Because I knew this guy and he said he was happy and then out of nowhere-"

"Please just shut up and let me punch you."

"...Okay. Not too hard please."

"We'll see."

Peter held up the gloves and braced himself for impact. Carol gave him a questioning look for the bracing, then delivered a punch. Her hit connected with the padded glovers and moved Peter back a tiny bit. Of course, like the over actor he was, he huffed as loud as possible and added a little jump when he was pushed back. 

"Seriously", Carol deadpanned. Peter gave a simplistic shrug.

"What? I couldn't help myself", he defended with a giant grin. His partner frowned at him, then raised her hand again.

"Fine, I'll make you feel something _for real _then. Prepare... for my _Ultimate... POWER_!!!!"

The half-kree's hand started glowing, and not that long after, the energy was flowing off it. Peter gulped. He definitely pushed his luck too much. The wallcrawler screwed his eyes shut and waited for his inevitable death. After waiting a few moments he opened his eyes again, only to see Carol start laughing at him for the reaction.

"Dude!", she got out between laughs, "Did you really think I would like, murder you or something?"

Peter scoffed. "Ha! As if. I was just doing some over acting, seeing if you would fall for it... which you did!"

"Totally Peter. I definitely fell for your real freak out", Carol said once she stopped laughing. Now that there was no more laughing to throw at anyone, the two Avengers kind of awkwardly stood where they were. "So... uh, now... what?"

Peter hummed an 'I don't know' while he shrugged his shoulders. After another few moments of thought, Peter gave an actual answer. "Maybe we should just go see if one of the Defenders needs help or something. They are technically Avengers now after all."

"Eh, maybe", Carol replied, "I dunno. Guess so."

With that dodgy talk out of the way, the two partners went and got into their suits and then headed out.

**Central Park...**

After leaving the Tower, Spider-Man and Captain Marvel had headed out and decided to see if there was any way they could help in the Park first. Although admittedly, the main reason for going there was because they just really liked walking through Central Park together. After some walking- even if aware- the two heroes found some trouble. A guy ran past them, and after seeing _who _he just ran by, the run seemed to turn into a sprint. Spidey and Cap each shared a look, then took off after the guy.

The Avengers easily caught up to the runner, and found that he had stolen some different types of accessories from a shop and a whole lot of money. They dragged the criminal along with them as he directed them back to the places he stole all the things from. Spidey couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he webbed the guy to a pole whenever they had to enter a building. Eventually they had returned everything, and were taking him to the closest police cruiser or station.

"It's like I said, these guys always shortcut through Central Park", Spider-Man told his partner, completely ignoring the runner's curses.

"It is too. Although honestly, I-wait, is it like a convention today or something?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. My costume isn't that dumb best Cap." The space captain gave her partner a look, then pointed at a small group of costumed people talking to a policewoman through the cruiser's window. "Oh. Nevermind then."

As they got closer, the webslinger could hear the policewoman clear her throat and basically tell her company to go away. They went to do that, but immediately froze when they saw who was behind them.

"Holy moly", the one in the black Spider-Man costumed whispered, "Is that the _real _Spider-Man and Captain Marvel in front of us?"

"Pretty sure it is Mi-Spider-Man", a blonde haired girl whispered back. The Spidey knock-off gave a warning look for the slip up that was almost made, and the girl gave a sheepish look back.

"Am I even allowed to be called Spider-Man when the real Spider-Man is right in front of us?"

Before this group's whisper argument could continue, the actual Spider-Man decided to break it up. "Okay. Hey kids, can you let us put this bad guy in the back of the nice police lady's car?" The kids quickly nodded and stepped out of the way, and the Avengers put the guy in the back, the cop giving him a nod. "Thanks."

With the guy in the cruiser, the police took off to the station, and left the costumed kids alone with the real deal, big time Avengers.

"I just want to say Captain Marvel, I'm a _really, really _big fan."

The Captain gave a polite smile to the brightly colured costumed girl who said that, and it looked like she was close to crying in joy from the action.

"Hey uh Spider-Man? Is it okay if I still use this costume?"

"I don't see why not", Spidey said to the one dressed similarly to him. "Did you guys just get back from a convention or something like that?"

The group shook their heads, and when the two Avengers gave a confused look, the blonde girl spoke again. "We're the newest superhero team. We're gonna help save New York."

"Alright then", Spidey remarked in a entertained voice, "What are you guys called then?"

"We...we haven't come up with a name."

"That's helpful", Cap muttered. "Do you kids have powers or something at least? I don't know how I feel about brightly colured kids running around and picking fights with adults if they don't at least have some sort of defense."

"Well", the spider kid started, "I actually have powers like you Spider-Man. And three of us are... are powered too." The last part was said with a worried look thrown towards some of the other members. That was slightly suspicious. "And she's an inhuman and Cas- erm Stature can grow and shrink- kind of like Ant Man.

Spider-Man had another once over of the kids, and then let out an amused sound. "Cool. So three mutants, an inhuman, a spider-kid and a lady Ant Man. Please don't call yourselves the Young Avengers." There was a small moment of shock when Spidey correctly identified the 'powered' kids as mutants, but they got over that and nodded to the naming ask. The wallcrawler grinned before saying: "This is so awesome. Can I like, be your guys' teacher- like Mr. Miyagi or something. Maybe best Cap if she wants to."

The kids all gave excited cheers to that, and Cap gave her teammate a surprised look. "I don't know about that, Spidey. These _are _kids, and we both know all too well what dressing up like this and fighting people can lead to."

There was a hesitant look from the spider-themed Avenger for a moment, before he brightened up and said: "Well I was only closing in on sixteen when I started, and if these kids are for real, training them would be a good thing in the long run."

"...Alright. But only training. If something big shows up, they have to stay away and we'll deal with it."

"Fair enough", Spidey admitted, then turned back to the kids. "Alright! Who's ready to start their superheroing 101 classes run by the one and only Spider-Man and Captain Marvel!!!"

**Some random, empty dock house...**

"Ugh, Mr. Spider-Man, I think I'll actually die if I go any further."

"Come on Shadowcat. You gotta have more belief to believe more!"

"That makes no sense sir."

"It did in my head", Spidey admitted sadly. Right now after getting to know all these 'kid supers' who had no team name, the two Avengers had decided to split them up and teach half the kids by themselves and then all of them later on. Spidey was working with the ones who called themselves Shadowcat, Stature and Spider-Man. Captain Marvel was helping Nightcrawler, Rogue and Ms. Marvel. 

From what the older heroes could figure, the kids were all around fifteen or sixteen years old, and seemed to already be friends- some of them at least- before starting their group. To the wallcrawler's surprise, the junior Spidey did indeed have powers similar to his, but quickly found the kid could also turn _invisible _and make a sort of electrical, venom shock thing. Stature had pretty cool powers Spidey, could admit. The kid could shrink and grow like she said, but didn't need a suit by what she'd told the adults, and her size manipulation could also be changed by her current emotions. That could be trouble in the future. Shadowcat was a mutant, and it seemed her abilities allowed her to become intangible and she could also phase through things. Pretty cool, although Spidey didn't understand the name 'Shadowcat'. The other two mutants were Rogue and Nightcrawler, and to the webslinger's surprise, he'd actually met them already; back when Midtown High had their science fair. Peter was able to figure they were probably best equipped for the whole crime fighting thing then, even though he'd still train them. Finally, there was Ms. Marvel- the inhuman- and it seemed she could stretch her limbs to make them bigger or smaller. Also turned out the girl was a ginormous Captain Marvel fan, and the older hero was definitely letting the ego boost get to her. 

So now they were training, and it was going... not so great. On Spidey's side at least. Of course Cap got the good kids. Spider-Man's trainees were definitely _not _athletic, and it was extremely obvious. Take the thing they're doing now. It was quite simple Spidey thought. Reach the other side of the course he set up without using powers. So far, Spider-Man Jr had to use his powers to reach the other side of the mini obstacle course, meaning he had to try again, Stature was stuck at the halfway point, finding jumping over the not that tall wall impossible, and Shadowcat was actually extremely close to completing it. That meant the older webslinger was in the middle of giving the kid a 'believe in yourself' pep talk. That was going not great as well.

"So close kid", Spider-Man said, trying to give the girl a second wind, "You're _so _close, and then that'll be it for today."

Shadowcat gave a frantic nod, and maneuvered herself across the small gap, just missing falling into the small pool below. The young mutant crossed the distance, and reached the finish line. Shadowcat whooped for joy, and Spidey found himself doing similar. Further back on the track, the other two being trained gave cheers, before sadly going back to it themselves. The spider-themed Avenger made his way up to the completionist and gave her his congratulations.

"Good job kid", he said, before admitting: "I didn't think anyone would actually finish it. I never tested it."

The Avenger got a look from that, so he awkwardly made his way over to tell the other two they could stop if they wanted. They happily accepted, and went to complaining how difficult that whole thing was. Spidey couldn't help but think it all felt familiar, like the kids he taught at Midtown... Either way, he was taken from this strange thought when Captain Marvel came back over with the kids she had been training. With that they all regrouped and discussed how it all went while the adults decided what to do next.

"So", Cap started, "How'd it go with those kids?"

"Pretty good I reckon" Spidey answered, "Shadowcat finished the course- which I didn't think would happen since I never tested it- so that was cool. They also remind me of my students at school for some reason."

The half-kree gave him an amused look for that last thought, and then she cryptically said: "I'm sure there's a reason for that." After leaving her partner in a mess of confusion for a moment, she continued. "The ones on my end were extremely good. Nightcrawler and Rogue completed the stuff I set up with flying colours. Guessing that's because they're Xavier's kids. Ms. Marvel was really good too. The whole 'embiggen' gimmick was really random though."

"Bet you liked the 'I'm modelled after Captain Marvel' gimmick though", Spidey joked, getting a light slap on the arm for that. "I think in all honesty though, these kids could actually do some good with a little more training."

"Maybe introduce them to the rest of the Avengers?" Captain Marvel suggested. Spider-Man shook his head.

"I don't think we should do that. I tried getting the Avengers' attention early on, and all I got in return was them telling me I was too young for this stuff. I don't think they'd understand like we do."

The space captain thought about that for a minute or two and then nodded. "What do we do next then? Train them weekly or something. Give them a patrol schedule?"

Spider-Man didn't answer his partner, instead turning to the juniors. "Hey guys. Do you just want to meet here again next week? That work with all the stuff at Xavier's?"

All the kids nodded, and after a little longer of chatting, they all started to leave. But because of course, a bad guy was just around the corner doing his whole evil thing when they all left. How conveniently cliché. 

The villain saw the heroes first, and before anyone could react, one of the villain's robots had grabbed Captain Marvel and flown off, and another had shot Spider-Man through a building further away from them. The junior heroes quickly tensed up, ready to fight whoever had attacked. The villain in particular came into view not long after, another three robots behind him. Surprisingly, the guy was only wearing what looked similar to a hazmat suit, although it didn't have a helmet. Upon seeing the heroes, an evil smile crossed his face.

"Finally, opponents to test my newest form of Slayers on", he announced sinisterly, "And even better, Spider-Man is one of the people I get to test them on."

The junior spider pointed to himself. "I-I'm not Spider-Man."

The villain gave him a bewildered look. "Yes you are! Look at your costume! Only Spider-Man wears one like that!"

"Sure, I have a costume similar to Spidey's, but I'm not him! I just made myself a costume similar to his- who even are you anyways."

The villain groaned, but answered the junior spider's question in the end. "My name is Spencer Smythe, and I will doom you to death."

At the answer, Nightcrawler spoke up. "Vait, aren't you ze guy Spider-Man- ze older one- alvays beats?"

"Yeah, ah've heard of ya too. You aren't too good at the whole villain thang", Rogue added. Shadowcat and Stature nodded along to what their teammates said.

"Enough", Smythe shouted, "I will defeat all of you, and then be remembered as the greatest villain that lived."

"By killing a bunch of kids? You'll be remembered as a bad human, not a supervillain", Stature pointed out, getting another groan from the evil scientist.

"That's it! Just fight my robots!"

Fight they did. The three robots came at the heroes, and they all sprang into action as well. The first robot went to attack Ms. Marvel and Stature, but it just so happened they had figured out a move that worked really well for them. When the robot was in reach, the inhuman of the group 'embiggined' her hand and picked up the robot by its feet, flipping it over and suspending it in the air. Stature screwed her eyes shut in deep concentration, and then grew until she was about as tall as the warehouse.

"Ready Stature", Ms. Marvel asked. The other girl nodded.

"Ready." With that, the inhuman dropped the robot, scrunching it against the floor. Right as the robot had regained it's balance, the size changing hero had brought her foot down, crushing the Slayers underneath her foot. She shrunk back down after scraping her foot along the floor just to be safe, and then went over and high fives her teammate. "Good job Marvel."

Over with Spidey Jr and Nightcrawler, they were both jumping- or teleporting- around their robot, trying to get a good hit in. Finally, the young webslinger found an opening, and catapulted himself in, putting a large dent in the bots armour. Unfortunately, it turned out robots weren't nice and squishy to hit, and after leaving the dent, the second Spider-Man fell to the floor, groaning and holding his feet. Seeing his friend's pain, Nightcrawler quickly ported in next to him, grabbed his teammate and then ported away. After making sure Spidey Jr wasn't in too much trouble, the mutant went back into the battle to take down the Slayer. After dodging a few more attacks, an idea popped into his head. The next moment he had, Nightcrawler focused himself, and then teleporting himself _inside _the robot, luckily having enough room to not get crushed. Using the night vision he discovered he had right at that moment, the mutant located what looked like the main operating device and tore it out. Once it stopped moving he went to port out again, but before he could, the armour was ripped off showing a pained but now walking Spidey Jr there to greet him.

On to the final robot, it was taken down rather anticlimatically, Shadowcat using her powers in a similar way Nightcrawler did, simply phasing through it and taking something out. Unfortunately, she grabbed the wrong thing, and upon phasing out of the robot, almost had her head taken off, saved just in time by Rogue tackling her to the ground.

"Thanks", the phasing mutant said. Rogue smiled at her, but then her expression became uneasy.

"Hey, is it okay if ah use your powers fer a minute?" Shadowcat nodded, and Rogue took a breif hold of her friend's arm, then quickly let go and used her temporary powers on the Slayer. She got up and faced the robot, and when it went to hit her, phased through it. Rogue quickly said a silent 'thank you' at being able to use powers so easily after 'borrowing' them, and then got to work. She quickly found a red, glowing part and grabbed it, quite surprised her friend didn't do that before. The robot immediately deactivated after that, and the two teammates had a quick cheer.

Seeing all his robots destroyed, Smythe went to escape while everyone was distracted, only to be stopped by two angry looking Avengers. The villain took a small gulp, and put his hands up in surrender. "I... surrender?"

The older heroes gave the scientist an unamused look, and Spider-Man called out: "What do you think kids? Wanna let him surrender?"

The younger heroes quickly made their way over, and after a few moments of thought, Stature walked up to Smythe and delivered a clean kick to the man's nards, sending him to the floor while he made a high pitched whine.

"Ooh, like a champ", Captain Marvel remarked, getting bright smile from the younger hero.

"Huh, champion... champion_s... _Oh yeah! I just found our name guys", Spidey Jr proclaimed while he pointed at the air. Once everyone looked at him, he proudly said: "We... are the 'Champions'."

"Like zat one _Queen _song?" Nightcrawler asked. The young webslinger gave his mutant friend a look and sighed.

"Yeah, like the song." Everyone smiled at that. 

"Well then Champions", Spider-Man said, "Welcome to the big leagues of being superheroes." The newly named Champions looked at the spider-themed Avenger in awe, and he quickly added: "We'll still train you though, even if some of you live with the X-Men."

The three mutants had sheepish looks on their faces at that reminder, but the others all kept their energetic attitudes up.

"Holy jeez", Spidey Jr said, "This is probably the coolest day of my life."

"Mine too", Stature agreed, "My dad'll freak when I tell him about this." Once she realised what she said, the girl froze a little, and when Spider-Man gave an inquisitive look, Captain Marvel had to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey Stature", the Avenger asked, "W-Who's your dad- if you don't mind me asking."

The shrinking heroine was awkwardly quiet for a moment before quietly saying: "An-an- my dad is sorta... y'know... Ant Man."

"Cassie?!" Spidey almost screeched, while the girl gave him a funny look.

"My dad told you about me?"

"Uh... no? Not exactly... I uh... I-I _teach _you... at school."

"Mr. Parker!!??" Cassie, Spidey Jr and Shadowcat exclaimed almost in sync. Now it was Spidey's turn to give funny looks.

"You guys know me too?"

"Yeah", they both said while they took off their masks, showing the easily recognizable- to Spidey at least- faces of Miles Morales and Kitty Pryde.

"No friggin' way", Spider-Man said while trying to find somewhere to sit down. Seeing this reaction and the faces of his students, Captain Marvel finally lost her cool and started to laugh as hard as possible.

"W-What's so funny Carol", Spidey cried out, "I just found out three of the kids I teach at _school _are superheroes. And I let that happen!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", the female Avenger gasped out while stopping her laughter, "It's just- How did you _not _know? I instantly recognised Rogue and Nightcrawler from the Science Fair- even if the kid is blue now, and Kitty all but made it obvious with how much she's been talking. The rest were just process of elimination. Don't know who Ms. Marvel is though."

"Oh, my name is Kamala. Kamala Khan", the heroine in discussing said.

"Nice to formally meet you Kamala", Captain Marvel said, and the excitement the younger girl was having from her idol calling her by her real name was very obvious.

"Jeez louize", Miles said while he paced around, "I can't believe our teacher for basically our whole high school life is Spider-Man."

"I'm just surprised my dad didn't accidentally spill the beans over dinner or something", Cassie admitted, thinking of how bad her dad was at keeping secrets.

"Okay", Spidey awkwardly said once he finally found the strength to stand up again, and then oddly calm and bright, "Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Kitty, Miles and Cassie looked at their teacher weirdly for a moment before nodding. "See ya Mr. Parker."

All the heroes went around and said their goodbyes, and then went back to their homes. Spidey and Cap stopped a few more crimes though, more to help the webslinger get over the fact three of his students were now doing _and _knew about his and their own superhero lives.

Things were definitely going to get interesting now...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this.  
Not sure what I'm doing next. I've been trying to write another part for 'Against Sinister Forces', but I just can't figure out how to word it. If I can't figure that out, I might do a sort of follow up to this. Hopefully it just doesn't take me forever to figure out...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more by me if you enjoyed :)


End file.
